A New Man
by MsAsumness
Summary: Nathaniel is back at school. He is a new man. Read it. Love it. May be YAOI. May not be. I haven't decided yet. I obviously don't own My Candy Love.


**(YUUP! I'm back bitches. I aint forget y'all. I know this is crap but I felt like starting a story. Haven't written ANYTHING in forever. Haven't even worked on my books I am planning to publish for myself. But yeah. I might get back to Our Secret...I think that was the name of the Watamote story...but yeah. Nathaniel is my mayun (man) so I always have to write about him. But I'm deciding what I want this story to be about. This chapter is just bullshit. You know I write as I think of it so it may or may not be critical to the story's progression. Read it or don't. Doesn't matter. Or does it? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!)**

Nathaniel stood in the bathroom of his apartment, eyes fixed on the mirror in front of him. He smiled. For once, he saw a person, rather than just a hollow shell of one. He pulled his white button up shirt over his shoulders, fastening it before reaching for his tie. Glancing up at his reflection, he did a double take before stepping forward. He paused, as if noticing something new. Something he hadn't seen in himself before. He dropped his arms to his sides, looking down at himself before staring back into the mirror. Slowly bringing them to his neck, he removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, even going so far as to toss them to the side.

He flinched, eyes darting around from habit. He'd tossed his shirt into his hamper. TOSSED his shirt. Normally, he was one to neatly fold his clothing and place it into his laundry hamper, but no, he'd lazily tossed it across the room. He half expected to feel the sting of his face smashing into the glass, mirror shattering to bits only to wound him even further only to find his father angrily glaring at him. It had happened before. _He made the mistake of setting the table incorrectly for dinner, forgetting to set out the dessert spoons when guests had come over. His father waited until later that night when Amber and his mother were asleep to ambush Nathaniel in the restroom, smashing his face into the mirror. He fell to the ground, clutching his face, biting his lip to cope with the pain of the glass shards sliding into his eyes and face. His father spat on him before storming out. He never told anyone, but for months after that, he was unable to see out of his left eye. To think, everyone laughed when he read incorrectly in class._ *

Nothing happened. He expected pain in retaliation for slacking, but nothing happened. That's right. He'd moved out from under his abusive father and neglectful mother. As much as he hated to admit it, it was all thanks to that red headed son of a bitch. After all, he did help him with the legalities. Why? Nathaniel had no idea.

He strolled over to his closet, adrenaline pumping from doing something so wild as not folding his laundry. Looking inside, he scanned the rack for something that wasn't so...uptight. Something relaxing. He settled on a blue T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. Tennis shoes? Who even knew he had those? He dressed himself again, this time looking into the mirror to see something different that the usual just business Nathaniel. He saw himself. Not the student body president. Not Amber's twin brother. Not the valedictorian. Not poor Nathaniel who you should pity because he has bruises from his father. No. Just himself. It was as if he no longer carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't have to be some super nerd for the sake of pleasing his mother and keeping his father off of him. For the first time in forever he felt like he could exhale. He chuckled to himself. In the past, he would be in such a hurry to get to school he didn't have time to stop and dwell on little things like getting dressed. His days were the exact same (except for the rather violent encounters he had with his father). There was a way and an order to do everything. The same shirt. Same tie, pants and shoes every day. Today was a new day and he was a new person.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

He shuffled into the school, focused only on getting to the student council room -his sanctuary. Turning the corner to the room, he saw Melody heading in his direction. God, he really didn't want to talk to her. Fortunately, she was still looking down at her phone, giving him time to make his escape into the student council room. He closed the door behind him sitting his bag on the ground before taking a seat at his desk. Was he still Student Body President? If he had been gone for months dealing with all of this social worker and police business, chances are the position had been given to the next person in the hiearchy. That was Melody. Dammit. She'd probably write herself a pass to skip class so she could call him to the council room and ask him on a date again. She'd done it before.

CLICK! He turned around to see the door closing again, Amber turning to face him.

"Nath?"

"Amber..."

They stared at each other for a moment before she dropped her purse and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much!"

He embraced his sister.

"I missed you too, hun. How have you been?"

"I'm alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How are things at home? He hasn't tried to hurt you has he?"

"No, but mom still isn't talking to him. She won't even look in his direction. I think they are going to get divorced."

"I hope so."

Amber sadly looked down. Nathaniel rushed to explain.

"It's not that I'm wishing anything bad on your or mom. I just don't like the idea of you being in the house with someone who is capable of such evil."

Amber hugged Nathaniel again.

"I know."

She sighed.

"I just wish everything was as simple as it seemed."

Nathaniel kissed her forehead.

"I know, but we'll get through this."

"But you live so far away."

"I live right around the corner."

"Not right across the hall."

"Well you can visit any time you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled.

"Great."

They hugged again before Amber left the room.

 **I know this chapter was shit. But yeah. I think I'll write a lil something. Hope I don't let you guys down.**


End file.
